ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bink (Earth-19)
Bink is one of the original members of the Team on Earth-19. Physical appearance Personality Powers and abilities *'Magic spells'Bink had these powers before Project Sentinels. *'Magic blasts' *'Red energy blasts'Bink gained these powers from Project Sentinels. *'Sightly enhanced strength' *'Enhanced durability' *'Enhanced agility' Weaknesses *'Over-trusting' History May 2012 Bink was present when the Magisters congratulated the other recruits on defeating Vilgax. She was then introduced to the others by Lotin, who had gone to Earth and brought her to the Academy because she was late. Bink discussed the mission with the other recruits, although she was not really aware of what had happened. The recruits discussed how the Academy was pretty much empty during the attack. Bink and Water entered the training simulator as Sci and Brian exited it. She was later captured by Dr. Animo along with all the other recruits except for Zon and taken to his headquarters. Bink started explaining to Zon about the Shuffler and what had happened to him as Animo arrived in the room and began to fight Zon. She was eventually freed by Zon as the entire team returned to the Academy. Bink was present when Hornbok explained about the Shuffler. She commented that she never knew what happened with the second blast and Hornbok explained how it works. She witnessed Animo return to the Academy and steal the Shuffler. Bink was present in class and witnessed Rob fight Slick as part of a demonstration. She then exited the room when class was dismissed. Bink was with the rest of the recruits when Rob told the others that he though Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Bink agreed with him. She later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Bink stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. She later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Bink was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Bink and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. She later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Bink was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. November 2026 The team assembles in the empty lobby, and just as Water asks if they're in the right place, Hornbok and Ivada arrive in the lobby, too. Ivada apologizes for the incredibly loud alarm, and when Water asks if they can shut it off, Hornbok says that it will go off on its own, and that they have bigger things to worry about. The team hears a crashing sound and then runs to a back hallway of the Academy. With the stake of an Aldabarbarian ship now lodged into the Academy, Hornbok tells the team to take care of any Aldabarbarians that get inside, letting them know that he will contact Galactic-Command. Bink watches as Nick asks why Hornbok is getting normal Plumbers to help, when it would make sense to get the Black Ops. team to help the Spec Ops. team. Hornbok says that the Black Ops. team was decommissioned long ago, and that normal Plumbers are perfectly qualified. The team turns to the ship as its stake retracts and a bridge extends from the ship. An Aldabarbarian General walks to the edge of the bridge and stops just beyond the walls of the Academy. After introducing himself as Halar, he informs the Plumbers that if they do not return the Phantom to the Aldabarbarians within the hour, then his fleet with destroy the Academy and then the Earth. He returns to his ship as everyone turns to Paper. Bink continues to watch as Nick says that Paper should know where the Phantom is because of Lotin's inhibitor collar that he gained from the ruse, and then he asks for confirmation. Hornbok hen to explain the situation to the team. Relationships Paper Nick Will Cassie Polarys Appearances ''Young Plumbers'' ''Young Plumbers: Generations'' Notes References Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:User-Based Characters